


I'm your Omega, and you're my Alpha~

by Senpai_Derpyous



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Ayato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kaneki, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Kaneki, Overprotective Ayato, Overprotectiveness, Possessive Ayato, Possessiveness, Scent Marking, Seme Ayato, Smut, Top Ayato, Uke Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpai_Derpyous/pseuds/Senpai_Derpyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just dump my rubbish Alpha Ayato and Omega Kaneki fanfics since I sold my soul to it. :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kaneki sighed as he stood and watch Ayato. They had just been walking to get fresh air since Kaneki just finished his heat. Of course, it was the first heat he had ever had that had someone in it. And who would be better than Ayato himself.

Once Kaneki's heat struck, not a millisecond later, Ayato was at the door clearing trying to break it down. He somehow manged to get downstairs to open the door, getting tackled by an alpha once so, closing and locking the door that would stay like that for a week or so. They had mated and Ayato's prospective on Kaneki changed after that too.

Ayato had told Kaneki to stay outside for a bit while he went to do who knows what. After a few seconds of Ayato being gone, an older alpha appeared next to Kaneki, defently trying to flirt with the white-haired omega. He knew it only be a matter of seconds the guy had came to have Ayato brutally murder this alpha. And sure enough, none other then the purple-haired alpha comes sprinting towards the alpha and Kaneki's way.

Once Ayato got his hands on the alpha, they wouldn't come off until he couldn't hold onto life. Ayato didn't care who it was, this person was going to die underneath his hands.

After a few minutes, Kaneki finally got his mate off the alpha and the continued their walk.

"But Kaneki! He was touching what was mine!" Ayato groaned once they arrived home. "I know, I know but you didn't need to try and kill him back there." Was all that was given. The purple haired alpha wrapped his arms around the white haired omega, holding on tightly. "But you're mine, no one else's. Just mine alone." a grumble was let out from Ayato. "Okay, I'm only yours. I think you need a nap, alpha." Kaneki replied, trying to escape the death grip around his waist. "Nah, let's just lay on the couch, lazily and cuddle." The alpha said, nuzzling the omegas neck.

"Okay, fine. You win, alpha."


	2. Height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought at some point 'ay, ayato is an alpha and he is like 15 or something so wouldnt he get tall?' and this crap came so enjoy.

Kaneki looked over at the blue male alpha.

He was staring out into space, thinking god knows what. He had grow nicely over the years. He had matured a lot in just a short amount of time. He had gotten more broad, a trait alphas get in a week after presenting, his face had gotten more sharp and he had... grown.

His grown spurt wasn't fast at first but it started to show and now he was tall. Of course, Kaneki was the few that suffered their head being an arm rest to Ayato.

"What is it?" A voice spoke, snapping Kaneki out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?" The blue haired male asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About you and your stupid height." Kaneki grumbled, looking away.

"Jealous much?"

The white haired omega rolled his eyes. He remembers Ayato being shorter then him. It was cute but being shorter now annoyed the shit out of him. He might as well use the alpha to grab things for him now that were out of the omega's reach.

Kaneki stood up, and walked away from were he was before, going towards the bookshelf. He proceed to grab a book, right at the top, standing on his toes and stretching his arm to reach it.

"What are trying to get?" Ayato's voice coming from right next him.

"That book, right there," the omega said in response, point at the book.

"You mean this one?" Ayato asked, grabbing the book without a problem.

"Yes, that one, thank you," Kaneki said taking the book from the alpha.

He smiled up at him before walking back to his seat. Only 3 steps later, an arm rested on his head.

"No problem, shortie."

A chuckle came out afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys! I never really thought people would even like this. I'll be more active and I will take requests, so, enjoy the weird thing I made. (Sorry its short, I'll make longer ones soon and its shit because this was done at 3 AM.)


	3. Seamstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holyshit I am fucking sorry- I don't really do many fanfics and I've been trying to get around and I have the flu so I'm staying up tonight for you guys. I might need some requests when I run out but I have a couple of stories and such. I'll just be honest and say my ideas in my mind I want to write are on hold because I feel self conscious about my ideas and shit. I don't know if you guys like this so I'll try to update at least once a week at the very most. I extremely busy but I'm adding this to my schedule along with more ideas for fanfics. Lmao sorry again.
> 
> (Sorry it's kind of short like tHE OTHER ONES)  
> (WILL EXTEND THEM K)

Ayato stared at the shirt he had in his hands. He just ripped his favourite shirt and went to a seamstress Hinami recommended to get it fixed. He went there only to find it was the place his sister worked at. Ayato knew Hinami was getting him to see his sister more but he didn't think of that when he saw the person at the counter.

An omega, white hair and soft-looking skin one, was reading a book by who knows what author. He didn't notice the alpha that had entered at all, just reading with a look of boredom on his face as he leaned on the table. Ayato just stood and stared at the sight before snapping out of his thoughts, and began to walk towards the counter.

"Hello?" Ayato said.

The omega looked up and shut his book, having the same boredom on his face as he placed it next to him and looked up at Ayato.

"Hello, welcome to Anteiku Seams, how may I help you today?" The omega said bluntly, grey eyes boring into the alpha.

"Yes, I'd like to have my shirt fixed please," Ayato said, looking at the name tag before continuing, "Kaneki."

And that was how Ayato got himself into a mess over the omega named Kaneki. He sniffed the shirt only to smell the omega's scent. He knew he was hooked and he needed stopping but he couldn't stop thinking about the omega. Every time he smelt the shirt, he smelt omega. That lead him to thinking about someone he didn't know. He would go to Touka but she wouldn't help him.

He had an idea, one that involved him going back and an thrift shop.

\-----------------------------------

He was going through every rack, looking for ripped things and holes in them. He had a least twelve shirts with holes and tears in them, pants as well. He was still looking and even double checking to see if he missed any. What he didn't know was the person standing next to him.

"I didn't expect Touka's brother to be getting clothes that have holes in them," said a voice.

Ayato jumped and looked to his left. He saw him. The omega. Kaneki.

"Uh, how did- um, what?" Ayato said, shocked at seeing Kaneki.

"Well, you're looking at the racks like a maniac and holding clothes that have been damaged so that was a surprise to see for someone to do so, especially since Touka said you didn't like clothes that are damaged." The omega said, chuckling at the alphas shocked expression.

"You… you know that? Why would she…- never mind." Ayato said, looking away.

"Why are even getting those clothes anyway? Some aren't even your size or age range." Kaneki said.

Ayato tried thinking of an reasonable explanation for that question, his first thought was charity but Touka would have told the guy he didn't really care about other people. After some time, he sighed.

"Well, this sounds stupid but, I was thinking that if I go back to where you work I could see you again… I know, stupid and weird right?" He said, trying to laugh at least.

As he looked back at the omega, he saw a smile graced on his face. He looked amused, his eyes didn't look bored but happy, and the smile was real enough.

"Why don't you just go to Touka and ask about me or just ask me out next time, you don't need to have something needing fix to talk to a seamstress."

Ayato never felt so stupid in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, shit right? It'll be better in the future since this on is written because I didn't want to sleep.


End file.
